Of Scarlet And Gold
by Awkward Book Girl
Summary: *ON HIATUS*Scarlet wants a simple fairy life, but when you're born into a curse that holds the fate of your world, simple isn't an option. Takes place in season one.
1. A Run-In In Magix

IIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

It's almost been half a semester at Alfea, and nothing's gone wrong yet, which must be bad. Nothing in my life has ever gone right before, so why hope for it now? It'll probably fall apart soon, I'm sure. It's the only reason I've done what I've done. Either way, I'll be forced back home under lock and key and brainwashed to live the life my parents intended for me.

But enough of that. It's finally the weekend, and even though I barely passed my exam, I can at least shop my stress away. Or buy myself a pizza. Both sound good.

I hop off the bus, pop my earbuds in, and decide to cut through the park to the nearest pizza joint. The City of Magix isn't that difficult to get around once you've been a couple of times. And once you know where the popular places are, you know exactly where to avoid.

_Is it bad I don't like most of my classmates- that I avoid them on purpose?_

It's nothing personal, of course. We just don't have a lot in common, or maybe I'm the only one with a messed up family life? It just feels like people aren't genuine, and I have little time for surface-level conversation. Of course, when rumors constantly spread about you, there's not much you can do when it comes to making friends. Just making one friend was hard enough for me.

I hum along to the music as I step on to the main path in the park. It's not that crowded, but I'm sure most people would be getting ready to hit the nightclubs soon. The Sun's just now starting to set.

Trees curve like an archway over the path, and the gravel crunches under my sneakers. Even with the music, I can still hear the birds chirping behind the leaves. I turn the music up. The next song comes on, and I make a face as a violin starts to play softly in a minor key. It was one of those songs from my preteens, back when I was dramatically depressed. I glance down at my MMP3 (Magix Music Player 3) and press down on skip. Annnnddd another emo song come on. What was I thinking when I made this playlist?

_Skip._

I glance back up to the path. Some dude is running and checking his watch at the same time- and he's coming straight at me. Surely he'll move.

He looks up, and I realize it's too late. He tries to stop, and I try to get out of the way, but it doesn't work. Pain bursts in my chest and head as I hit the ground at the force of fully grown man. Gravel slides and crunches with my body. For a moment, I lay there, breathless, in pain, and tangled up with a man twice my size.

Finally, I open my eyes, and I blink as the world spins. The birds have all taken off out of the trees, and the sound of their little wings flapping reverberate in my head.

"Oh!" The guy says, and suddenly I can breathe again. "Are you okay?"

"...Been better." I manage to say. Suddenly my head's off the ground, and when I open my eyes I see hazel eyes, straight nose, and dark hair that hangs over his forehead. He's not bad looking, I'll give him that. Or maybe I hit my head too hard.

And then his eyes widen down at me, and there's a moment of stillness. Crap, is he cradling me? Awkward.

"Like gold…" he mutters.

A memory bursts behind my visions. "_Gold makes monsters out of us, darling," he smiles and meets my gaze. "And I have no doubt your eyes will do the same."_

I roll out of his grasp and hit the dirt again. My palms press into the gravel as I push myself up. _This isn't good. The illusion wore off._

"Whoa, easy there. I hit you pretty hard."

"You really did," I reply as I press my hand to the back of my head. Some gravel is still stuck, and I hastily comb it out with my fingers. "Wait, where's my MMP3?"

"Um...Is this it? And I think this is your phone." He holds them both up with a wince. The fading sunlight dances off of the cracked screen of my MMP3, and I sigh.

He hands them to me and apologizes. I use a touch of my magic to fix it. The screen crunches like broken glass and suddenly it looks as good as new. I slide my phone into my back pocket.

"Oh, are you a fairy?" He helps me stand. "I go to Red Fountain."

"So you're a specialist." I finally inspect him. He's at least a foot taller than me- no wonder he didn't see me. His smile is crooked. He definitely has the body of a specialist- all lean muscle and bulging biceps. And he doesn't skip leg day like most of his schoolmates. _Am I really checking him out right now? I really must have hit my head too hard._

"Hey, I'm sorry again for running into you," he says. "Are you sure you're alright? No concussion or anything? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three? Anyway, we both weren't watching where we were going," I reply as I dust off the sides of my jeans. Stinging pain resonates on my back and shoulders, and I bite back a hiss.

He's just a breath away from me, and he reaches up and brushes dirt off my shoulder. "You do know you're bleeding, right? In multiple spots? That's totally my fault."

"It's fine," I struggle to say. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and avoid eye contact. I can feel his body heat, and he smells like outdoors and sweat.

"Here, at least let me buy you bandages," he says as he takes a step back. "There's a pharmacy a few blocks away. I go there all the time to stock up on bandages for combat training."

I pause and look to where he's pointing. It's in the same direction of Peluda's Pizza. It's a few streets off of the main strip, so it shouldn't be as crowded. Less people would see me. But I also don't want to get close to people, and this guy has already seen my real eye color.

"You're making it really hard to ease my conscious," he half-jokes. There's a pause, and he stares at me, coughs, and looks away. "Have you eaten yet? I can buy you dinner too."

I look up at him. His eyes are sincere as they flicker back to me. It's weird to have someone look at me without suspicion, and I don't know what to make of it. He seems nervous, and his face is red. He must have been running for awhile.

"You really don't trust me, do you," he says as he scratches his forehead. "Look, this is all my fault. Please let me make this up to you- on my honor as a specialist."

Sighing, I reply, "Fine. But if you're treating me to dinner, it'd better be pizza."

He shoves his hands into his hoodie and smiles. "I can deal with that. My name's Kal, by the way. What's yours?"

His smile is crooked, and he has a dimple on one cheek. It's incredibly cute, and I can't help but smile back as I reply, "Scarlet."


	2. Courting Secrets

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

It takes us fifteen minutes to get to the pharmacy and bandaged up. I have bandaids up and down my back. My crop top did little to protect me, and I manage to straighten up my hair in the bathroom. All the while, I see my gold eyes in the mirror's reflection. They look like they're glowing, and I curse under my breath.

Peluda's Pizza isn't that crowded when we enter, but I still feel awkward as hell. The streetlights are on now, and Cal has apologized so many times I've lost count.

The booth seat is slick as I slide in. The light is warm overhead, and the smell of pizza fills the restaurant. Fizzy magical drinks bubble and change colors as the waitress walks to the rhythm of classic magical rock. It's got a great atmosphere. Cal sits across from me, struggling to figure out where to put his arms.

He finally rests them on the table. He leans forward and says, "So where are you from, Scarlet?"

"I was born on a moon off Illusa," I say as I sip some water. Technically not a lie.

He whistles and replies, "I've heard crazy things about Illusa." He finishes with a gulp of water. "It's probably a good thing you're from their moon." The waitress walk by, and Cal says, "Ma'am, can have another glass of water? I drink like a fish."

She smiles and nods.

"So what have you heard of Illusa, specifically?" I take a sip of my fizzy drink, and sweet bubbles burst on my tongue and down my throat.

"I live in the same solar system, on Titannus," Cal says. He leans forward, and his voice lowers as he continues, "And I've heard the planet was cursed by some enchantress centuries ago. It's a pretty dark place, and their royalty has some scary powers. I've heard they're all beautiful though- the royals, I mean."

A cough erupts from my throat as I choke on my water. Of course he would live in the same solar system, out of all the freakin' solar systems in the realm. "Is that so?" I force out. "I haven't heard that before."

"I grew up with my parents telling scary stories of them," Cal says. "They always said they'd ship me over if I misbehaved," he laughs. "Hearts as cold and sharp as their looks."

The waitress stops at our table and places fresh pizza on the small metal stand. "One large bacon and green pepper pizza," she says with a smile. She a new glass down in front of us and adds, "Here's your water, sir."

We tell her thanks, grab some pizza, and start eating. The cheese almost slides off my slice as I pick it up. "Did you get in trouble a lot growing up?" I ask.

"Yep. I'm a middle child, and my parents were super strict. They...care a lot about appearances."

"I can relate," I reply as I take a bite of food. "If my parents were here, they'd make me eat this with a fork and knife, and then critique me on it." I shake my head. _And they'd put me to work in the dungeons._

"My parents would never let me eat here," Cal replied. "I'm pretty sure they think eating grease is a sin to the body."

I rest my elbow on the table. He doesn't look like the type of guy that would cause trouble. "So they don't care now? Or are you still on a rebellious streak?"

He shook his head. "They're too preoccupied with my older brother. I kinda got shipped to boarding school so I wouldn't be a nuisance to them...or him. He has a lot of duties now."

"My parents shipped me here too," I say. "I was getting too anarchist for their liking." I pause and look out the window. "But I do like Alfea. I'm hoping to get better at being good." I furrow my brows and add, "Did that sound as lame as I heard it come out?"

"No," he smiles, "I get you, I think. It's the same with me being a specialist. I kinda resented the school at first, but the training has really helped me channel a lot of my problems constructively." He takes another gulp of water. "So, are gold eyes common on your moon?"

"Uh…Not really." I fill my mouth with more pizza.

Kal swallows a bite of pizza and tilts his head. "It's just…it's almost like lava, like they're glowing. Is that part of your magic? Do you have lava powers? Because that's hot." The color suddenly drains from his face, and he adds, "Like literally hot. Like heat."

I immediately look away. "Ah, sorry, I know they can be distracting. It's not from lava powers though."

His eyes widen and he reaches his hand out. "No! Not distracting- I mean, yes, but not in a bad way. It's a good way. Good distracting." He takes a deep breath and mumbles, "Great job, Kal."

I sneak a peek at him. He's focusing on his drink like it might explode. He runs a hand through his brown hair.

"Um…I'll go pay." He briskly heads to the cashier. I watch him mutter to himself, and I try not to giggle. He is cute, I'll give him that.

The door dings as it opens, and in walks five Alfea girls: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Techna. Not good. My eyes widen as I meet Musa's gaze. She frowns and turns to her friends.

I quickly put on my illusion. They turn, now looking at my grey eyes. I smile, while Musa frowns, shrugs, and walks on. Flora waves at me before turning back to them.

I exhale. _That was close_. Their group is always getting into trouble at school, and I've shared some detention with them. They're nice, but way too extroverted for my liking. And Stella's kind of a pain, being so spoiled. And Techna- I don't even understand how she works.

Kal comes back, and I stand. He grins at me, then takes a step back, frowning.

_Crap._


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

"I'll tell you once we get outside," I interrupt, trying to smile. Stinging pain flickers up my back when I stand.

Kal nods. I check and make sure my phone's still in my back pocket and I follow him out. He walks me to a fountain and sits. The air is cool, and small sprays of water tickle my arm. It's more crowded than earlier, and Kal's eyes focus behind me. I turn my head as he waves at a group of guys walking into Peluda's Pizza. A tall blond waves back.

"They're from Red Fountain. We spar alot." Kal says, leaning towards me. Then he rubs his forehead and says, "Why are your eyes grey?"

Biting my lip, I crack my knuckles. "I, well, I can hide things. Well, really masquerade objects, people, places. I, uh, hide my eye color as school because I don't want the attention. When you ran into me, you kind of broke my illusion."

I'm running my fingers through my long black hair now. Why do I care what this guy thinks? An hour ago I didn't know he existed.

Kal leans back a bit. "That's...interesting. So that's your power? That sounds kind of witchy."

My eyes grow wide, once I realize- I should not be here. I should not be telling him these things. I shouldn't have these feelings of disappointment .

"Oh, look at the time!"I bolt up, startling him. "Thank you for the pizza. It was nice. I…Have to go." My words are flustered, and my heart beats quickly in my chest.

His mouth is open, like he's about to say something. I turn away before he can say anything. After all, what is there to say? He hit the nail on the head.

But then he grabs my wrist. "Wait." He looks down at me. "Please, can we meet again? I didn't mean anything by the 'witchy' thing. I guess it makes sense that you want to be better at being good, because your powers are different?"

He lets go of my wrist. His hands form gestures as he talks. "I'm sorry, It's just," he says rushed, "you seem really cool, and I'd like to get to know you better." Kal looks at me now, his hands on the back of his neck. "If that's alright."

Our eyes linger, and heat rises to my cheeks. It's the first time someone's asked for my number. I shouldn't give it to him. The closer he gets, the more he'll learn, and I'll just be a disappointment to him. It's not worth the risk, especially since I'm technically already engaged. My parents would be furious.

I shake my head. _Screw that,_ I think. _He's cute and nice and somehow finds me attractive._

"Where's your phone?" I ask. Kal reaches into his front pocket and pulls it out. The screen lights up, and he gives it to me. Our fingers touch as he hands it to me, and I hurriedly add my number to his contacts. I'm full of nervous energy, and I try to keep my hands from shaking.

Kal is grinning now. I hand his phone back to him and smile.

I turn then, lifting my hand. "Bye, Kal."

"See ya, Scarlet. Be expecting a call soon."

I glance back at him as he drifts back into the crowd. My stomach flutters and I take a deep breath.

_I just gave a guy my phone number_. I'm really smiling now, and I picture Kal's face in the back of my mind. _A hot guy asked me for my number, and I gave it to him. Trisha's going to die when I tell her._

I check the time on my MMP3 and sigh. The next bus to Alfea is leaving soon. I take a shortcut through an alley. The busy sidewalks are a bit too much for me right now, and I can't think straight over Kal. The alley only has one hazy orange light over a doorway to a building, and the dumpster smells of sour food. I squinch my nose as I walk by, and suddenly the door bursts open. A girl collides into me, and we hit the opposite wall.

_What is it with people running into me tonight?_

"Are you alright?" I say.

The girl pushes off of me with a grunt. "Watch where you're going!"

"You're the one who ran into me," I say while dusting off my arms. Pain stretches all the way over my back, and I grimace. I look up at the girl. Tall, long brown hair, purple dress, and the distinct eye shadow of a witch. _Great._

"What's a little fairy like you walking around in alleys, anyway?" She crosses her arms. He nails are long and pointed, and the clear gloss shines under the light.

"You don't know what I am," I snap back. My hand goes to my back pocket, and I frown when I feel it's empty. _My phone._

She scoffs and says, "Please, all of you look the same. You even have the same dopey look as the rest of them." She takes a step closer and adds, "And you've just messed with the wrong witch."

I roll my eyes and strut past her. I don't have time for this- I must have left my phone at the fountain, and Kal will think I'm ignoring him.

The witch's heels clink against the ground. "Hey, I wasn't finished talking to you!"

Light flashes behind me and I turn to late. I'm thrust forward into a pile of disused boxes. The boxes tumble on top of me, and my arm touches something sticky. _Gross._

The witch stands in front of me, her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't turn your back on a witch, you know."

I feel my temper rising, my nostrils flaring. I'll never understand why witches are like this. Surely this rivalry between witches and fairies is unhealthy. But either way, this witch won't respond to my words, or lack thereof. She wants a fight, I realize, and there's nothing I can do to convince her otherwise.

I stand up, kicking my way through boxes. My magic flares at my command. Wings sprout in between my shoulder blades. My clothes change as my belt slithers around my torso. My necklace glows with my transformation, and magic surges within me. And even though I have wings, they come to points like daggers. My eyes darken to scarlet.

She gasps, staggering back. "You're a-"

"A witch," I finish. She steps back as I extend my hands. I edge into her mind. It's easy to slip inside, and her fears and worries are all laid before me. Satisfied, I place her greatest fear in front of her. The witch falls on her knees, her eyes wide. She can no longer sense my presence, and all she knows is what I've showed her.

She stares at her hands, and her body begins to tremble. "My magic! I can't do anything!" She cries. "I-I'm nothing!"

Her words echo inside my head, and I pause. There are tears in the witch's eyes. _What am I doing?_

This is wrong. I'm doing exactly what my parents would want of me. This was what I ran away from, what I didn't want to be. _I'm such a hypocrite. _

I float to the ground. My necklace glows once more. My dress changes to a sparkling red, and my wings soften to gold. I know my eyes flicker back to their normal color as I take a step towards her. My fairy transformation always reflect my emotions.

I place a hand on her shoulder, and the image vanishes from her mind. She blinks and shakes her head before meeting my gold eyes.

"...What are you?"

"I'm sorry," I say. I flicker inside her mind once more and place an illusion in her most recent memories. She won't remember me with this, and if she does, it'll only appear like a dream.

I camouflage myself then. I might as well fly back to Alfea- flying usually calms me down and makes me feel like I'm at least in control of something. But then I hear my name, and when I look up, I see Kal stepping out from behind the dumpster. My heart drops at the sight of him. He's holding my phone in his hand.

He must have seen everything. I'm invisible, but I can tell he's looking for me. His brow is furrowed, his body tense. I didn't even realize he had followed me.

"Scarlet?" He says again.

_He saw. And now he knows what I am. What I can do._

The witch stands and turns to him. "Get lost," she says. "I'm clearly not the person you're looking for."

She pushes past him before he can reply.

Before I realize it, warm tears trickle down the side of my face. I turn and take off. Dust rises from the ground at my movement, and Kal says my name again, reaching for where I once was. But I'm already two floors up, and I don't plan on seeing him again.

The cold wind bites my skin, but I don't care. I'd rather feel that than the growing ache in my chest.


	4. Secrets Exposed

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

I can't bring myself to walk back into Alfea. Trisha would instantly know something is wrong, and I'm afraid I'll cry if I talk about it. Which is stupid. I'm stupid for getting my hopes up in the first place.

It's dark, and the moon shines bright over Lake Roccaluce. It's peaceful and quiet, and the crickets are chirping in the woods around me. My finger traces over the thick golden band of my necklace and stops over the red gem in the center. I've never taken it off, and it's warm against my skin.

Sighing, I gaze out over the water. Not only have I ruined my chances with Kal, but I've jeopardized my identity. I've had to cast an illusion every week to keep my facade up, and now it could easily unravel if the witch happens to remember. I should have just erased her memory of me in the first place. But I wanted to see her fail at my hands.

_The curse isn't fair,_ I think. I've seen plenty of fairies lash out in anger before, but do they turn into a witch? Does having negative emotions make me a witch? It doesn't make sense. And my powers are only getting stronger.

I sigh and pick up a small rock, hurtling it at the water. It _plunks_ into the lake. I should really be heading back to Alfea soon. Trisha may already be texting me, and she gets worried when I don't respond.

_Kal has my phone._

I squeeze my eyes shut and groan, dropping my face in my hands. There's no way I'm getting it back. I may as well just buy a new one.

Sighing, I push off of the bench and stand. The moonlight reflects off the water, and the trail back is easy to see. I start walking but stop when I hear rustling in the bushes. I forgot that I'm at the edge of Black Mud Swamp, and it's not the safest. Of course, it could just be a mouse. A really big mouse?

My hands tighten to fists as I ready myself. Could it be that witch- did I not use enough of my magic? But a tall figure steps out, with short hair and broad shoulders. My breath catches in my throat when I see Kal. I blink, and he's still there. And he has my phone against his ear.

"Yeah, I found her," he says. "Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell her."

He hangs up and silence stretches between us. My back stiffens at the sight of him. I don't know what to do, but my heart's beating rapidly in my chest, and my stomach churns like I'm about to throw up. This night has turned out to be the worst I've had in awhile.

"Your roommate called, and you don't have a password on your phone," he says. He doesn't make eye contact. "She said you'd be here."

I blink again and turn my head back to the lake. My voice is soft as I say, "You saw everything, right? Back in the alley?"

There's a pause, and he takes a step forward. "Um… I couldn't hear you. Can you turn around?"

I turn my head back. Kal's only a couple of feet away from me now, and he offers his phone to me.

I take it, being careful not to make physical contact. "You saw everything at the alley," I tell him again.

"I did," he nods, "and I'm confused. Are you a fairy or a witch?"

I cross my arms and look away to the dark forest. "It's...complicated."

His tone isn't lighthearted anymore. "You're not really from Illusa's moon, are you."

"Technically, I said I was born there, which isn't untrue." I tilt my head to the side and add, "And how did you get here so quickly?"

"Motorbike," he shrugs.

"Ah." I nod. _Why am I acting like such an idiot?_

He scratches his head. "What happened back there? Was that an illusion to mess with the witch?"

"It wasn't an illusion. I'm cursed, Kal." My voice comes out harsher than I intended, and my eyes widen when I realize what I've just said. _I've just told him my secret._

"Cursed? Like the royalty of Illusa? Oh." His eyes widen, and he pauses. It hits him at once. Kal straightens and looks me up and down. Finally, his shoulder slumps, and his voice is low as he says, "You're the princess, aren't you?"

Kal's eyes are filled with hurt, and I have to look away. "Yes."

He's mumbling to himself now. "They weren't kidding when they said how gorgeous the royalty were."

I blink in surprise and turn my head back. "What?" _Surely I misheard him. _

"Uh, nothing," he says rushed. His hands goes to the back of his neck as he asks, "It's just, the rumors are true?"

He's acting way too sincere right now, I can't help but reply, "Why do you want to know?"

"Look, I'm just trying to figure you out." He raises his hands in a gesture as he continues, "A lot of weird things happened tonight, and I still want to see you again. If that's okay." Pause. "Can we sit?"

"..Sure." I sit on the bench and scoot to the left. Kal sits next to me, and our thighs touch. It's suddenly warm, and I clasp my hands together. "So, you don't despise me?"

"Despise?"He shakes his head and half-smiles. "That's an intense word. Why would you think that?"

"Being cursed isn't a very attractive quality, and you just saw me turn into a witch to attack another witch." I lean back and meet his gaze, then quickly look away. "I'm assuming that's not what you expected."

"Granted, the other witch attacked you first. I'd say you were just defending yourself." He crosses his arms and asks, "How does the whole turning-into-a-witch work anyway? Is that the curse? You were super nice even when I ran into you and broke your MMP3, so it seems weird that you'd turn into one."

I shake my head and say, "It's a long story."

He smiles in the moonlight and nudges my arm. "Well," he replies, "I've got time."


	5. Nighttime Talks

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

I pick up a rock off the ground and hurl it into the lake. "My planet was cursed by an evil wizard- he turned my planet as dark as his heart, and the people with it. His sister was an enchantress that tried to protect my world, but she was defeated by her brother and driven into hiding. For centuries, the enchantress lived alone and gathered enough strength to create a powerful curse to counteract her brother's."

I can hear him frown by his town. "Alright," he says, "so your planet got mixed up in a sibling rivalry and suffered big time. What does that have to do with you?"

My fingers find my necklace again as I reply, "The enchantress decided to use her curse on the next baby born into the royal line. So now I get to decide the fate of my planet, thanks to her and her prophecy."

There's a moment of silence, minus the crickets. We both look over the lake until finally, Kal whistles and mutters, "And I thought I had a lot on my plate."

It's a ridiculously big plate, and it doesn't make sense that a teen girl should have to decide the fate of a planet. Really, what was the enchantress thinking?

I take a deep breath, realizing the more I think about it, the more frustrated I get. "Whenever I have a negative emotion, I change into a witch when I transform. I don't know how to stop it." I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Here I am confessing everything to a guy I just met. Wait- that's probably bad.

He uncrosses his arms and leans forward. "Wouldn't the prophecy have answers?"

I hesitate and glance away. The breeze picks up again, and my hair flies in front of my face. "I've never actually read the prophecy, or seen it." _I don't even know who the enchantress is, either._

"Wait." He turns his head to me and says, "You have an entire prophecy about you and you've never seen it? How do you even know it's true?"

I tuck my hair behind my ear and reply, "It's easy to eavesdrop when you can make yourself invisible. I did it all the time- that's part of the reason I was shipped off to boarding school. But I still couldn't find answers."

Kal chuckles and relaxes, saying, "I mean, if I had powers like that I'd probably do the same." He sits up straighter and adds, "You know, I don't think your powers are all that bad. Sure, it's not an element, or something organic, but it still sounds really useful. It's just a sneakier ability."

"You know, you know everything about me now, and all I know is you're a middle child from Titannus."

He smiles under the moonlight. "Well, I like running, bacon and green pepper pizza, and gold eyes. And I'm starting to think cursed girls are my type."

Heat rises to my cheeks, and I turn away. My heart's beating quickly again, but it's not from dread like ten minutes ago. I take a deep breath and try to keep calm as I say, "You know you can't tell anyone this, right? The headmistress doesn't even know."

He shrugs. "Who do I have to tell? And can't you just erase my memory if you wanted?"

I furrow my eyebrows, and my heart sinks. _I guess he would think that of me. _ "I'm not going to erase your memory, unless that's something you want."

"Psh, why would I want that? This has been the most interesting night I've had." He bumps my shoulder. "You want a ride back to Alfea? It's almost past curfew."

"Crap." My eyes widen and I check my phone. _I really need to get a password._

He stands and extends his hand to me. I pause at his gesture. I've somehow poured out my life story to this guy, and he hasn't run away. For a moment, I think this must be a trick. After all, why would he stay? Why would he track me down just to give me my phone back?

He smiles and shakes his head. "Still having trust issues? Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?"

"I just...Why did you find me? I figured I'd never see you or my phone again."

Kal pulls away for a moment, and his voice is soft when he replies, "To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I knew I couldn't let the alley be the last time I saw you. You seemed super nice at dinner, and we had a lot in common. I couldn't believe you were a witch." He smiles again. "And, don't hate me, but when your roommate called, and I answered and told her what happened, she kinda went crazy. Called you her 'misunderstood cinnamon roll' or something, and demanded that I find you. She knew your secret, and she didn't care."

My eyes widen. _She called me her misunderstood cinnamon roll?! I'm gonna kill her._

Kal smiles and continues, "I figured, if she doesn't care, then why should I?"

I'm still sitting on the bench, but I can't bring myself to move. To blink. I never thought I'd meet anyone who would understand me, or at least not be afraid of me, or judge me on the spot. Rooming with Trish had been my miracle. Even when she found out, even when I broke down crying and told her everything, all she did was hug me. She hugged me and told me that everything was going to be alright. And now, thanks to her, there's someone else willing to listen, to understand, to not judge me.

Kal extends his hand to me again. "So you coming or what?"

I reach up and take his hand.

_Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all._


	6. Shattered Dreams

IIIIIII _Runa_ IIIIIIII

It's dark inside Cloud Tower as a dark-haired witch struts into her bedroom. The floorboards creak under her heels, and she walks with staccato steps. She exhales as she sits on her bed, and the first thing she does is slip her shoes off.

"What took you so long?" Ember asks. "I didn't think getting the information would be difficult."

"What are you talking about? I just went to the club." the witch says. Her brown eyes flicker over to Ember. She definitely wasn't the typical witch. With her long blonde hair and sea green eyes, Ember looked like a fairy. Not to mention her love for the color pink. Her entire side of the room was decorated with fuchsia pillows and blankets. She even had those furry slippers.

"Yes, Runa, but you were going to the club to get information on the Trix." Her voice is sassier than normal, and Runa barely manages not to roll her eyes.

"Well, I don't remember us talking about it," Runa replies. She goes and sits in front of her vanity and grabs a makeup wipe. "When was this?" She sees Ember's reflection in the mirror, and she's clearly not happy.

But then their eyes meet in the reflection, and Ember raises one of her finely arched eyebrows. "Wait, what's wrong with your aura?"

Another thing with Ember- she can see every aura of every magical creature and alter it. It was a subtle gift, but it had amazing results.

Runa raises her brows in return as she wipes off her eye shadow. The purple smears over her skin as she says, "What's wrong with it?"

Ember slides her small feet into her slippers and walks over to her. "It's like a murky gray. It's not lining up with the rest of your aura." Her manicured nails tap against her chin. "Did anything happen?"

The makeup wipe is cold against her eyelid. "Nothing much. It was crowded like usual, and I got in a fight with Lucy, and a bouncer kicked me out into the alley." She rolls her eyes and adds, "You know how Lucy is when it comes to the Trix. That stunt they pulled really messed with her, but it serves her right. Oh, I _was _getting information on the Trix." Her eyes widen for a moment. "There was this guy though- he looked like a specialist. He thought I was someone he knew or something." She shrugs. "Kept saying 'Scarlet.' Maybe he was possessed?"

Ember frowns and shakes her head. "It just doesn't make sense. May I fix your aura?" Ember's hand glow a bright pink. "Just to right itself back out."

Runa throws the make-up wipe away and says, "I don't care." Even though Ember was a witch like herself, Runa had known her long enough to know how odd she was. She had manners like a proper princess, but it would come back to bite anyone who insulted her. It reminded Runa of being in a royal court. Ember's pettiness is a force to be reckoned with.

Ember's hands now hover on either side of Runa's head. The soft pink glow shines on the edges of Runa's slim face, highlighting her cheekbones.

"You know," Ember says, "you really should try wearing pink. You'd look great in it."

"No thanks. Purple's my color."

The room warms up for a moment, and a thrumming pulse sweeps across the floor. Suddenly, Runa's eyes narrow and she slams her fist on the vanity. "It was that witch!"

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

_Scarlet gazes up at the red moon, her eyes wide with fear._

_Chains bind her wrists and ankles, and she desperately tugs at them until her skin is chafed and raw. The noise echoes in the open cavern, but trying to escape is of no use. She knows what's about to happen, though she doesn't understand how. Tears gather in her eyes, and she blinks them away._

_Suddenly, the moon is directly above her, casting her in a red glow. Two beams rise above two stones. They connect at Scarlet's chained frame. She screams as she is forced upward, and the chains pull against its anchor. The opposing forces yank at her arms and legs, and her joints threaten to separate from their sockets. Finally, the chains snap, and the beams lift Scarlet into the air as she struggles for breath._

_A female voice whispers in her ear now,and through the pain, Scarlet hears, "No one will ever dare hurt you again, Scarlet. With the power you possess, everyone will listen to you. And you'll never have to be in those dungeons again."_

_Images flash in the back of Scarlet's mind, of men and women chained in their cells, their ribs showing through their ragged clothes. They beg for food, for water, for death. There's the sound of whips stripping skin, of screams echoing in the chilly night, and one girl, making it all happen in their minds, forced by her parents to carry out their demands._

_There is a tug in between her shoulder blades, of her wings trying to sprout, but Scarlet fights through it. She bites down on her lip, and a drop of blood slides down her chin. Her necklace grows hotter, until it burns against her skin like a branding iron._

"_Fighting will only make it worse," the female voice cooes. "Don't you want to be more powerful than your parents? Don't you want to be free of them? You can do whatever you want with that kind of power."_

_The voice is right, Scarlet slowly comes to realize. If she had been more powerful, she could have stood up to her parents, could have saved her planet from their evil. And she could make her parents pay._

_So she succumbs. Wings burst from her skin, and her necklace connects with dark maroon fabric. Gloves snake up her arms as her eyes reflect the light of the moon. Magic courses within her, and she finally feels the pent-up darkness burst from her heart. It wraps itself around her like an embrace, and she wonders why she had ever fought it for so long._


	7. Cinnamon Roll

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

I bolt upright in bed. My long bangs stick to my forehead from sweat, and my heart beats rapidly in my chest.

_It was just a dream. _

But it doesn't feel like one. I still feel the pain vibrating up and down my arms and legs, and my wrists still feel raw. I wince, squeezing my eyes shut. I hate having nightmares. When it's not about the dungeons, it's about the prophecy, and when it's not the prophecy, it's having my secrets exposed. I'm in way over my head, and I'm scared my secrets will keep piling up until I'm drowning in them. Would Kal still like me if he knew all I've done? Would Trisha still be my friend?

"I was about to wake you up," Trisha says. She's standing in the middle of the room, and her short white hair is a mess. She adds, "It's about last night, isn't it? Because you still haven't given me the deets."

I shake my head and try to force away my spiraling thoughts. I still have Trisha, and that's all that matters. _Don't think about the what ifs, _I remind myself. _Focus on what you have._

"Yeah," I say, "it's the same one. And what do you mean I didn't give you all the deets? You wouldn't let me even take off my shoes last night until I told you what happened."

"It's just so crazy!" Trisha throws her hands up in the air and paces back and forth. "I mean, you had your first date with apparently a super hot guy- I want pics by the way-, a witch jumps you, and the date learns your secret- all in one night. That's a lot." Trisha stops and crosses her arms. "And you like, barely go out."

"It is a lot." I throw myself back into the bed and blink up at the ceiling. I had only wanted a carefree night of new clothes and stuffing my face with pizza. At least I got the pizza. Kal's face comes to mind then, and I smile. "And he is pretty hot."

"Ooooh!" I just know she's grinning now, and I can hear her clap her hands. "This is so exciting! We can go on double dates now, and you don't have an excuse!"

"I have more things to worry about than dates," I reply as I sit up. "Last night was a close call. And why are you so awake?"

Trisha ignores my question. Her bright blue eyes widen for a moment, and she asks, "Do you think your illusion worked on that witch?"

"My ability hasn't failed yet," I say. The guilt is still fresh from using dark magic, and it's like a pit in my chest. "And she immediately left after I used it. I should be fine."

She crosses her arms, and I see the concern in her gaze. "You sound like it's not though. Isn't it difficult keeping so many secrets?"

I shake my head. "It's something I have to do, Trish. What would happen if the witches found out about me, or worse- that the headmistresses of both schools learn what I've done?" I stare down at my hands. "I can't go back to Illusa, Trish, and I can't go back to Cloud Tower." The darkness there is too tempting for me as it is, and I can't stand the students there. It reminds me too much of home. And Faragonda seems to be too distracted with that Bloom girl to notice me, thank goodness.

There's a moment of silence, and Trisha gives me a long look. Finally, she sighs, and her shoulders slump. "Not gonna lie, I'm worried about you- like really worried. But at the same time, I think it's super amazing what you're doing. You have the guts to take your life in your own hands, Scar, and a lot of people don't have the courage to do that."

"Don't get all sappy on me now." I stifle a yawn and stretch. I have no idea how to take compliments- not that I get them a lot. Because I don't, unless you count my parents, which I don't. Using magic at Alfea is about positive energy and trusting your allies, which is the exact opposite of what I grew up with. Positive energy can only take you so far in a situation, and allies can quickly betray you. At least, that's what my parents say.

"I'm starving. You want to grab some food in the dining hall?" Trisha rubs her stomach and adds, "They always have more sweets on the weekends."

That's one thing I love about Trish- she knows how to direct the conversation. I think she'd make a great diplomat someday, if she wasn't so focused on boys. "Of course," I reply. "And I need to study. I barely passed my magiphysics exam."

"Then we'll go to the library after. Sound good?"

My phone buzzes, and I immediately grab it from the nightstand.

"Is it him?" Trish asks. She practically falls into the bed beside me and peaks over my shoulder. "A good morning text? He can do better than that."

I roll my eyes and smile. "We just met. Besides, I've never gotten a good morning text before."

She shakes my shoulders and says, "Oh, I'm so excited for you! Don't worry though- I'll train you." She stops and lifts a finger, continuing, "Dating is like being on a roller coaster, and you're at the part where you've just gotten on to the ride."

"I think I can handle it. I've seen you with plenty of boyfriends."

"But you're an old soul, dear- like Flora." She hugs me tight and adds, "I must protect my cinnamon roll." She pulls away then and yells, "That's what I want for breakfast- a cinnamon roll!"

I laugh at the outburst and stand. "A cinnamon roll does sound nice. Wait." I squint and turn my head to her. "Didn't you call me that to Kal last night?"

"Oh," her eyes widen, "look at the time! We should really be heading down now." She shakes with a nervous giggle.

"Trish!"


	8. At Red Fountain

IIIIIIII _Kal_ IIIIIIII

"Man, what is wrong with you today? I beat you three times in a row!"

The Sun beats down on the two specialists as they finish sparring in the practice field. Kal wipes the sweat off his forehead. His breath is quick, and his chest heaves as he sheathes his sword. "I met this girl last night, and I can't get her out of my head."

"You got it bad, my friend." Kal's friend, Spencer says. He rolls his shoulders and adds, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Kal sits on the bench, picks up his water bottle, and gulps it down. Finally, he takes a breath and says, "She's a fairy from Alfea. Scarlet."

Spencer's dark eyes grow wide. "Scarlet? I've heard that name- the one with the eyes rumor?"

His eyes widen for a moment, but Kal quickly recovers. Of course Spencer knows about her- he's dated almost half of the fairies at Alfea. "Yeah," Kal says, "and the rumor's true."

Spencer shakes his head and bends down to stretch his legs. "Her powers are freaky, man. I once saw her make a troll act like a dog. You should've seen the prison guard's face when I brought that thing in barking like a miniature poodle." He pauses and straightens. The wind tugs at his dark hair as he says, "Wait- how do you mean the rumors are true?'"

"I ran into her at the park- literally- and apparently threw off her illusion." He gestures as he says, "She has these eyes that look like fire. And how long have you known her?"

"Eh, not long," Spencer says. He plops down on the bench, and his knee knocks against Kal's. "I was assigned a couple of missions with her. Doesn't talk much, and doesn't like teamwork. But she gets the job done fast." Spencer raises his brows and adds, "But, judging by the tone in your voice, she's super hot now? I mean, she wasn't bad looking-"

Kal elbows him. "Dude, seriously?"

Spencer shrugs. "What? Is she not super hot?"

"That's not the point." He shakes his and takes another gulp of water. _I need to get it together,_ he thinks to himself. _I wonder what she's doing right now? _

Spencer frowns and says, "Give me that. You're guzzling all the water."

Kal sighs and hands it over. Spencer holds it up and waterfalls it as Kal mutters, "I told you to bring your own."

Spencer gulps it down and stands. "Yeah, yeah. Look man, I'm happy for you. But just be careful, okay? I heard she's got a dark side."

Did Scarlet really have so many rumors about her? How secret was even her secret? "Yeah," Kal replies, "I've heard too. But how did you hear?"

He rolls his eyes and extends his hand. "Zera, back when we were dating. Or was it Vanessa?" Kal grabs his hand and stands as Spencer continues, "I can't believe I dated that chick. She's as moody as Riven."

"You used to say she always made things interesting," Kal replies. Interesting indeed- Kal had trouble sleeping for weeks because of those two either arguing or saying sweet nothings over the phone at night.

The path meets a larger one, and they follow it. Their shoes _thunk _against the walkway as Spencer says, "Then interesting turned into a hassle. I call first dibs on the shower, by the way."

They pass a group of specialists, and one throws a stick for his dog. Kal snickers and says, "Interesting turned into a hassle? You know you're a hassle, right?"

Spencer's eyes widen in fake shock as they reach the back doors of the housing wing. "Me? Why, you wound me!"

Kal pulls out his key card and holds it up to the scanner. There's a _beep_, and Kal pulls the door open. His shoulders instantly relax at the feeling of cold air on his skin. He replies, "Oh, come on. Do you know how hard it is to keep you out of trouble?"

"If you're talking about that time with the dragon, that was a one time thing."

Kal laughs and adds, "And when you dated a witch?"

He raises his hands as if innocent, saying, "She looked nothing like one! What type of witch wears bright pink and has blonde hair?"

They head up the stairs and nod at a passing group of specialists. "I think you were distracted more by her assets."

"Please, any guy would have!" He replies as if it's obvious. Spencer grins and elbows him, saying, "Speaking of assets, what do you think of Scar-"

"I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence," Kal replies. His quads ache as they reach the top, but he ignores it. Kal shakes his head, but can't help but smile as he adds,"You're crazy, man. This is why no girl will date you longer than a month."

"Oh yeah? You're the one to talk. Bet you 100 bucks you and Scarlet won't last a month."

They turn down the hall, and Kal drops his voice at the sight of a specialist walking towards them. It's Jack, their impressively buff and silent neighbor. "First off," Kal says, "we're just talking. Secondly, I wouldn't stoop down to your level."

"You're such a chicken." There's a pause, and Spencer whispers, "200?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine," Kal says. "But just so you know, my family's filthy rich, so this bet doesn't even matter."

The specialist bumps into him, and Kal turns back with a frown. But Jack doesn't apologize or look back. Kal furrows his brows and opens his mouth tp say-

Spencer wraps his arm around Kal's neck as Jack goes around the corner. "Forget about that guy. There's always a stick shoved up his butt, remember?"

Kal rolls his eyes. For the most part, Jack was pretty docile, and only picked a fight when someone got on his bad side. But Kal hadn't done anything to mess with him, in fact, Kal made it a fact to avoid Jack whenever possible. So what was his problem?

Kal's phone vibrates, and he gets it out of his pocket.

Spencer raises a brow and asks, "Is it your little lovebird or your mom? Wait- those are the same thing!"

Kal shoves him off as Spencer laughs. "Shut up."


	9. Hide and Seek

IIIIIIII _Ember_ IIIIIIII

Ember's Stiletto's are the only sound in the Archives. It's dimly lit, and books line the walls, displaying every witch and fairy in the magic dimension. There's only a few students, and they all make an effort to glare at her.

Pathetic, she thinks. Everyone is quick to ostracize someone who doesn't look like the group, and Ember's appearance is everything but a witch. But isn't that the fun part- tricking people because of their presuppositions? No one ever wanted to actually progress witch society; they'd rather talk about the glory days of witches than actually do something to add to history today. It was a waste of potential, and Headmistress Griffin did nothing to help with it. Weren't schools supposed to help advance the minds of its' students?

No matter though. Ember was going to take matters into her own hands, and she never minded asking for help.

But Ember doesn't have a lot to go on to ask for the help. A dark-headed girl who's both a witch and a fairy; and the name 'Scarlet.' Absurd. It has to be a witch pretending to be a fairy. Perhaps the girl is undercover for some reason? Either way, it's a very curious thing, and Ember wants in.

The power of illusions is fickle. Take Myrta- a witch who barely got in to Cloud Tower. Her emotions keep her illusions going, and it's only based on visuals. She's the laughing stock of her year, and her abilities are useless unless you want a quick scare.

But this power- this one is on an entirely different level. If Ember hadn't altered Runa's aura, that witch would have gotten away with it. The mysterious girl could prove a useful ally, and Ember could coerce her to help once she knew why the girl was undercover at Alfea. Perhaps she was advancing witchcraft in her own way.

Ember stops in the center of the room. An enchanted stand juts out from the hardwood floor. Its edges look so sharp that it could cut. Burning candles float around, yet the wax never drips. It smells musty, and lightning flashes outside the window.

Why do witches have to have everything look so dreary for aesthetic's sake?

She shakes her head as thunder crackles.

Absurd, she thinks again.

Her right hand now glows pink, and she recites the words for the locator spell. There's a hum of magic, and she hears books pulling themselves out of the shelves.

This shouldn't be too difficult now. After all, how many witches named Scarlet could there be?

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

"Ugh, I hate Metamora- metamorfa- ugh, I can't even pronounce it!" Trish drops her head on the desk and sighs. "How am I going to pass this class?"

I scribble in my notebook, copying the textbook and wondering if I know what I'm writing. Nope. No idea. We had been here for three hours, and it had taken us one hour just to actually open the book.

"Here, let's make this interesting," Trisha says as she raises her head. "How about you show me a pic of Kal, and I'll try to morph my face into his."

"No," I grimace. "That's just creepy."

She blows air up from her lips, and her bangs move. She rests her elbows on the table and says, "Just ask him to take a selfie and send it! Have you even texted him anything besides good morning?"

I glance down at my phone. I've wanted to text Kal, but what do I have interesting to say? It's not like I've had anyone to text before.

Suddenly, there's a hum, and I frown. It's coming from around us, and some fairies gives us looks. Trish and I exchange glances, but the noise only grows louder. Heels click softly toward us as we rummage around the table, looking for the cause of it. Another hum, but it's not coming from my phone. Did someone enchant something around us?

"Ladies, what is that noise? May I remind you that this is a library?" The librarian crosses her arms.

I can hear a few girls giggling. Great. It'll be just another thing for them to talk about.

I clear my throat. "I'm sorry ma'am, we'll take care of it right away."

But the humming sound hasn't lessened, and suddenly, something moves out of the corner of my eye.

"Um, your bag." Trish whispers with wide eyes.

"Ladies?" The librarian tilts her glasses farther down her nose.

I hurriedly shut my notebook and grab my textbooks, replying, "Yes, sorry, we'll take care of it."

My bag jerks, and the librarian raises an eyebrow as I grab it.

"Is there something going on that you would like to share with me?"

"Of course not, ma'am," I smile and stand. It jerks against my grip, and I stumble forward.

I realize too late I'm making a scene. Papers have stopped rustling. And fairies are whispering. Crap crap crap.

Before the librarian can say something else, I gesture at Trish and bolt for the double doors as gracefully as possible. Thankfully I make it through, but Trish isn't behind me. My body is still tense, and I manage to take a deep breath.

My bag jerk again, and my textbooks and notes clatter to the ground. What the heck is going on?

I plop down on the floor and wrap my legs around my bag, rooting it in place. Carefully, I unbuckle the strap and pull it open. A large book shoots out from it and flies down the hallway.

Oh no. That's the book I stole from Cloud Tower!

Forgetting my bag and textbooks, I bolt up and sprint down the hall. Girls yell as I push pass them. I'm heading toward the main hallway, and the book is just a few feet ahead. Someone must have put a location spell on it.

This isn't good. If I don't grab it before it makes it out the door, I'm screwed.


	10. Clashing

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

I shove past a group of girls. The book's almost to the entrance of Alfea. This can't be happening. I lengthen my stride, gain momentum, and in one final moment, leap in the air. My arm extends, and my fingers graze the spine of it-

And then I go crashing into a red headed fairy.

We hit the ground hard, and our limbs get tangled together. A groan escapes my lips as I struggle to stand. That hurt more than I'd like to admit.

"Oh, are you alright?" Bloom asks. Even though I'm the one that ran into her.

I glance around, looking for the book. "Sorry, can't talk, I"m-"

My eyes dart back up. The doors are closed, and the book just keeps nudging the door. I breathe out a sigh of relief. _That was close. _

"Sorry," I say to Bloom. "My book got away from me."

I help her up, and she follows my gaze. "That's odd," she replies. "Someone enchanted your book. Does that happen often?"

Her voice is innocent, and it surprises me. "More than you'd think, but it's not so bad," I say. It's true, of course. Ever since rumors started about me, fairies keep messing with my stuff. I shrug and add, "I'd rather have fairies messing with me than witches though."

"I totally get that," Bloom says. She laughs, and my eyes widen.

I forgot that there were rumors about Bloom too. Witches have been after her ever since she was discovered on some magic-less planet, and it's been non-stop harassment. How can I have been so stupid to say something like that? "Ah, my bad," I say. "I forgot you deal with that all the time."

Bloom smiles. "No worries, it's helped me get stronger, at least." She shakes her head and adds, "But being bullied at all isn't fun. I'm sure it's even worse when it's your own student body."

I look away, and a knot forms in my chest. "It's made me stronger too, in a way. At least I hope it has."

She points at my book and says, "Well, you better go grab that before it gets away again."

"Thanks."

I turn back to the entrance as she walks away. The book just keeps nudging the door, trying to get out. Maybe I misjudged Bloom and her friends. She really doesn't seem so bad after all.

I reach out-

Then the door is pulled open by Professor Palladium, and too late, the book's out onto the grounds of Alfea.

"No!" I yell.

The professor frowns, but I push past him without a glance back. The leather bound book is gaining speed. Turning into a fairy would take too much time. Could I counteract it with a spell? Surely I can do something. I shouldn't have wasted time talking to Bloom.

I summon my magic and use a location spell; the same one I used to get this book months ago. The book shutters midair, as if it's being pulled both ways. Of course it is!

I pour more of my magic into it, reciting the spell again. The book darts back and forth, and students stop to stare. I don't care though. This book has my history, and I can't let anyone read it. It was the only piece of myself left at Cloud Tower I couldn't get rid of, so I've been keeping it in my bag for weeks, hoping it would give me more information of the prophecy.

And now someone else wants the information. It has to be that witch I encountered last night. It doesn't make sense how she managed to break my illusion, but she's the only one I could think of who could be responsible.

The book moves farther down the lawn, and I curse under my breath. Sweat starts to bead my forehead as I push myself farther. I'm so focused I don't realize another spark of magic flash in the air.

And the book falls straight into Miss Faragonda's hands.

IIIIIIII _Ember_ IIIIIIII

Someone interrupted her spell. Interesting.

Ember glances at the few books in front of her. They are all useless to her, she realizes. If the spell has broken, then there's one book that never made it to her manicured hands.

Ember realizes that Scarlet doesn't want to be found. She'll be on her guard now, so it'll be even more difficult to get to her. Ember's only options are to scout the City of Magix, hoping to find her, or step onto the grounds of Alfea and find her herself.

She smiles and turns, leaving the books discarded on a table. It's progress, no matter how small it is.

"You know that you're a disgrace to witches, right?"

Ember stops as someone blocks her path. The pale-haired witch looks as evil as ever, and her cold eyes pierce through Ember's coral green ones.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Ember fakes innocence.

Icy crosses her arms. "Oh, what do you mean?" she mocks. "Please," Icy laughs, "don't play dumb. You used to be the best of us, Ember. And somewhere along the way you gave up. Now you'd rather have your fingers manicured than summon a dark spirit. You're pathetic."

Icy spits those last words out, but it doesn't faze her. "There are different ways to be evil, Icy." Ember brushes her hair behind her ear and smiles. Her pink earrings shine under the candlelight as she adds, "Surely someone of your intelligence knows that." She tilts her head and assesses the witch in front of her. "Or perhaps you are not as intelligent as you claim to be?"

Icy lunges forward, and the two of them are nose to nose. "I will freeze you solid where you stand!"

Ember doesn't bat an eyelash. Witches have a bad habit of their pride getting in the way, and that had been Icy's weakness since Ember could remember. Interesting though that she smells like peppermint.

Ember leans ever so closer. Her voice is deadly quiet as she whispers, "That's the funny thing though, isn't it? You can't freeze me, can you? I remind you too much of _her._"

A growl escapes Icy's lips, and the room suddenly drops in temperature. "How. Dare. You."

"Ladies!"

Ember glances to the side, where Griffin stands with hands on hips. Her eyes are fierce and disapproving, and there's an electric charge in the air.

Icy takes a step back, and the ice slowly dissolves. Other witches are watching behind bookshelves, and their breath is visible in the chilly air. It's silent for several moments.

Icy's gaze focuses on Ember as she finally says, "This isn't over."

Ember struts by Icy and smiles. "I'd be disappointed if it were."


	11. Faragonda's Office

IIIIIIII _Scarlet _IIIIIIII

Miss Faragonda places her free hand on her hip. "Would you mind telling me why you have a book flying on the grounds?" She tilts her head down slightly and raises an eyebrow at me.

I clasp my hands behind my back, failing at appearing innocent. At least it's not Griselda, but it's still not the best predicament to be in. Maybe Faragonda doesn't know the book's from Cloud Tower, but I know she knows more than she lets on. My parents hate Miss Faragonda for helping defend Planet Domino from the three witches, as well as Griffin- which is weird that let me go to Cloud Tower. People always talk about the incident like it was centuries ago, but it's barely been two decades.

"Someone enchanted my book," I say. "It happens about every other month."

She sighs and starts walking. "Come to my office, please."

My shoulders slump. I sigh and nod as the other Alfea girls watch on. Miss Faragonda's heels click against the stones and up the stairs, and I follow behind. Trish is inside holding my things, and when she see me, her eyes widen. I shake my head, hoping she doesn't get involved. I've caused enough trouble already.

We finally reach her office.

"Please, sit," Miss Faragonda says.

I choose the seat farthest away from her bookshelves. The chair is stiffer than I I thought, and I have no idea where to place my arms. I fidget for a few seconds before settling them in my lap. I glance up, and Miss Faragonda is watching me. The room smells like lavender, and the silence makes it all the more unbearable. Is this an intimidation tactic?

"You've seem to be getting in trouble a lot, Miss Lusinga." She clasps her hands and rests them on her polished desk. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"People enjoy messing with those who don't fit it, Miss Faragonda." My back straightens, and I realize I'm applying what my parents taught me as if this were a diplomatic matter. my hands now rest on my crossed legs, and I add, "Alfea is no exception to this fact of life."

She nods silently. Her eyes slowly travel down to the book and she says, "This book looks awfully familiar. Do you remember by chance where you found it?"

Oh, she knows, alright. She knows exactly where this book came from. I don't show it though as I reply, "It's an old book from where I lived. It's one of the few things I liked there." Not untrue, at least.

Miss Faragonda nods again. Her movements are painstakingly slow, as if she wants to draw this moment out for as long as possible. "Very well. I'm sorry the students have been unkind. I know it can be difficult. Have you made any friends besides your roommate?"

"No," I say. My voice drops and I glance to the window. "No one wants to be affiliated with me."

"I see." She adjusts her glasses, and adds, "I would encourage to try to get out more, perhaps join some recreational groups. I'm afraid that by isolating yourself, students are starting to think you're too good for them. Things like this happen from time to time."

I immediately want to lash out at her, to say that it's not my fault. Why do I have to change when it's the other girls that won't accept me? I've already tried to put myself out there- have tried to fit in. But no one wants to talk to me, or even be paired with me on a classroom assignment. And I know why- they've noticed I'm more prone to dark magic than light. And instead of helping me, they avoid me like a plague. It's not like I use dark magic on anyone, or act like a witch. It's just pretty much everyone decided on the first day I wasn't worth their time.

But I know it'll be no use. Miss Faragonda would never understand, anyway. She's the most powerful fairy, after all, and I'm just a witch pretending to be one.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

I blink, nod my head, and say, "Of course. Sorry." I respond too fast and short for it to be a truth. I'm slipping, and if my parents were here I would have been disciplined immediately. _I'm getting weak, _I think. _I need to get my head together. _I'm better than this, I know, but right now there's a pit in my chest that I can't seem to claw out of at the moment. Maybe people should avoid me, maybe I really am not worth their time.

Birds chirp outside, and Ms. Faragonda readjusts in her chair. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let me know. My door is always open to those who need it."

I nod with a straight face and reply, "Of course, Miss Faragonda."

She sighs, picks up the book, and hands it to me. "Try to stay out of trouble, if you can, and remember to keep your belongings safe from prying eyes. You are dismissed."

A breath of relief escapes me as I hold the book against me. "Thank you, Miss Faragonda." I bow my head and stand. We make eye contact, and her eyes pierce through me. I turn and walk out before I can say anything, before I reveal anything.

'_Keep your belongings safe from prying eyes.' Does Ms. Faragonda already know my secret? She did interfere with the book and made sure I got it back. Is she helping me, or is she just doing what a headmistress would do?_

She definitely knows something, and I realize too late that I might as well be walking on a tightrope. Just one push in either direction, and I'm done for.


	12. Sparring

IIIIIIII _Kal _IIIIIIII

No one ever enjoys battling with Jack during class. For one thing, he never needs a weapon. If he can't beat you by sheer strength, he renders you paralyzed with his skill in pressure points. He is as strong as he is agile, and it's earned him top of the class.

Kal may be as strong as Jack, but he isn't as swift, or as tall. So when it's time to spar, and Codatorta assigns Jack as his partner, Kal's on edge. It's only been three minutes, and sweat trickles down his brow. He's panting, and he's pretty sure there's a nasty bruise forming on the side of his jaw. Apparently Codatorta is allowing rough housing.

_I don't have the range that Jack does, and he's way too fast- almost like a machine. I have to find an opening before he wears me out._

He'd seen it before in this class. Jack would use his agility and quickness to tire his opponents. It was a simple tactic, but it had worked on Jack's last three partners, one of them being Spencer.

Kal curses under his breath. If he falters once, he's out, and he still needs to pay Jack back for that shoulder bump in the hallway.

Shoes slide on gravel, and lightning quick, Jack lunges.

Kal takes a step back to dodge Jack's hand. His left foot loses its friction against the ground. He falls backwards, hitting the gravel with a thud. Instinctively, he rolls away. His hands dig into the gravel, and he flings it at Jack.

Cheers come up from the sidelines, and Kal smiles as Jack staggers. It's an opportunity, and Kal takes full advantage by slamming his fist into Jack's face.

But Jack isn't easily defeated. He grabs on to Kal's wrist, and when he lifts his face back up, blood trickles down from a cut on his cheekbone. Not only that, but he's smiling.

_It's a trap._

Kal's eyes widen, but it's too late. Jack yanks him forward, takes a step out of the way, turns, and brings his free hand down on where Kal's kidneys are. He cries out as pain erupts in his back.

"Jack, you're the winner." The coach says as he walks by. "Go get cleaned up, the both of you."

Kal curses again. His stomach hurts, and he's nauseous, and his muscles throb. But losing is the worst feeling, and it settles into his gut like a rock. He rolls over on his back and squeezes his eyes shut. The sun beats down on him, and he tastes salt and blood on his lips. Every now and then, Codatorta lets them rough house, but today, Kal doesn't feel the same satisfaction with his previous spars.

The back of his eyelids go dark, and when he opens his eyes, Jack stands over him. Jack extends his hand, and after a moment, Kal takes it.

"You didn't do bad," Jack offers.

Kal grunts, though he's surprised that he's talking to him. He stands and brushes off the dirt on his suit. "You're quicker than I am. I don't know how you do it."

Kal's steps are heavy as they head to the locker room. It's a hot and cloudless day, though the humidity clings to them like tree sap.

"You dodged most of my attacks though," Jack replies. "Your stamina's better than the other guys I've sparred with."

Kal doesn't reply. He replays the fight in his mind, noting that jack is ambidextrous and doesn't favor either side. _He can anticipate every move and never stands still. His stamina out matches mine. He's like he had decades of experience under his belt._

Kal glances at Jack out of the corner of his eye. _What is he, 6'4?_ Kal asks, "How do you move so fast?"

Jack opens the door and says, "Years of practice. And dancing."

"You dance?" Kal blinks in surprise. "Oh." Kal's mind wanders to Scarlet. _Can she dance?_ Kal's eyes widen at the thought. _The annual fall dance is coming up. Crap._

It's much cooler in the room, and Kal goes to his locker. "Uh…Maybe you could teach me some moves," Kal suggests. Jack stands on the other side, and Kal hears his lock click open. Other specialists talk by their lockers, fresh from the showers.

"You serious?" Jack's voice echoes. "It's for a chick, right?"

"Of course it's for a chick," Kal replies. He takes off his suit, and he rolls his eyes as he struggles to peel it off of his sweaty skin. _Why does such an advanced magical school require their uniforms to be bodysuits? It's not even practical for going to the bathroom._

He shoves his suit off of him, stuffs it into the side of his duffle bag, and heads to the showers. Jack walks around the corner, and Kal stops to let him by. He is ridiculously ripped for a seventeen year old, and Kal can't help but think about his own abs. _I really need to work out more. But how would I ever train enough to be that fast?_

Jack's voice echoes off the tiled floor. "You okay?"

Kal doesn't answer. Instead, he asks, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Jack rubs the back of his neck. "The planet I come from specializes in warfare."

Kal shakes his head. "That sounds rough, man. I have a planet like that in my solar system. Bellater, or something." His dad talks about them all the time.

Jack raises his eyebrows and replies, "That's where I'm from- Bellatore."

"Huh, small galaxy." Kal scratches his head. "You're the second person in a week I've met that comes from the same system." Not that it wasn't unheard of, of course, but it was still odd.

"Oh yeah? Who was the other one?"

"Uh, a girl I ran into at the park. She's from Illusa." The door to the locker room opens, and a few more specialists walk in.

Jack raises his eyebrows, whistles, and shakes his head. "You're lucky she didn't blow your head off, man. Illusa breeds witches. There's only one I know in Magix, and she's the most dangerous of them all."

There's a pause, and Kal's eyes widen. It doesn't make sense. Illusa and Bellatore have an alliance, but how does that explain why Jack and Scarlet know each other? It's suspicious, and heat floods Kal's chest. It would be ridiculous to be jealous or angry. But rationalizing it doesn't make the heat go away, and he can't let Jack know about Scarlet.

So Kal laughs and replies, "Huh, I must be lucky then."

"Hey!" Spencer claps Kal on the back. "Guess who I just decimated? Riven! And he's pissed." He grins, gazes into the air, and adds, "This truly is a glorious day."

Kal congratulates him and turns back, but Jack's already gone.


	13. Date Part I

IIIIIIII _Ember _IIIIIIII

Ember and Blackstar rotate every other night watching the grounds of Alfea. The girl with long black hair and eyes of gold, with a gold and ruby necklace, is difficult to find. But Ember masquerading as a fairy in the city of Magix isn't that difficult. Especially when so many fairies are eager to talk and spend their parents' money.

Scarlet Lusinga. The fairy whose magic of illusions are a little too powerful, a little too mysterious, and little too...dark.

Fairies love to gossip as much as witches, after all.

IIIIIIII _Scarlet_ IIIIIIII

The Sun hangs low in the sky as I make my way down the path to the lake. Kal had called yesterday, asking if I would go on a date with him. It was an obvious yes. We had finally started texting these past few days, and it had been non-stop. I've already had my phone taken up three times during class, and Trisha would not stop teasing me about it.

It's weird. I can't stop thinking about him. I've seen this happen to other girls, but I never thought it would happen to me. He's athletic and enjoys pretty much every sport. He loves pizza, and as a kid, he loved that TV show "too adorable," where it shows newborn magical creatures. Which, of course, I think is adorable.

And he's super attractive. I mean, every specialist is in shape, so they're all attractive in some way. But Kal has such a positive energy about him, and his smile is contagious. Plus-

I focus back on the path ahead as it opens up to the lake. I need to keep my head together. Mistakes happen when I'm not focused, and I don't want to mess up whatever Kal and I are. But then I gaze ahead and realize that keeping my head together is going to be tougher than I thought.

A few large rocks scatter on its calm shore, and sitting on one of them is Kal. He's facing the water, and he hasn't heard me yet. Even in a hoodie, I can see the fabric tight against his muscles. I wonder what it would be like to be close to him, or run my hands through his hair. _Alright, calm down, Scar._

I stop a few feet away and cross my arms. I take the illusion off my eyes off and say, "Just so you know, my roommate told me dates like these are how girls get kidnapped."

Kal stands and turns. Sunlight glints of the hilt of a phantomblade that's clipped to his side. But I'm already distracted when his dimple shows as he grins, and I fight smiling back. There are butterflies in my stomach, if I could call them that. Trish wouldn't stop teasing me when I told her about that, either.

"Oh, really?" He laughs. "Your friend is super protective of you, isn't she? Well, I promise to be a gentleman. No cursing, no making any moves, and no kidnapping."

He extends his hand. I roll my eyes, smile, and take it. It's like there's a spark when we touch, even though I know it's just hormones and neurotransmitters overreacting.

I follow Kal. We walk back up the path, all the while talking about our week- how our professors give too much homework, our roommates' expansive dating lives, and funny videos on TrikTrak. I'm still thinking about the fact that we're holding hands before I notice we've broken off the main path. "Where are we going?"

He releases my hand to push a tree limb up. "It's a place I found while I was scouting a few months back. I figured you'd like something more private since you don't seem to like crowds."

It's incredibly accommodating and thoughtful, but I don't show it as I reply, "I think I'm starting to warm up to the whole kidnapping theory."

"Please," he rolls his eyes, "I'm sure you'd kick my butt in no time with your magic."

I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows. "You're not wrong." Though we'd probably be even without my magic. My parents insisted I be able to defend myself and survive without my powers. There's only been one assassination attempt on my life though, and only one person came out of that alive. I'm still convinced my parents orchestrated it to test me.

The path steepens, and we're quiet the next ten minutes as we make our way up. The foliage is dense, and every few seconds we're pushing past tree limbs and overgrown bushes. There's rocks, too, and I wonder when we're going to stop. My legs aren't burning yet, but my shorter breaths tell me it'll happen soon. Kal stops and holds up another branch for me to pass under.

About that time, my shoes lose traction and I start to slide. My feet fly out from under me, and I fall backwards. My hands reach out, searching for something to grab hold of. But there's nothing, and I realize too late that I'm about to fall down a mountain. I thought my demise would be far more dramatic.

But then I hit something hard, smooth, and incredibly warm- definitely not the rocky ground. My breath catches in my chest, and when I blink up, Kal's staring down at me.

Kal has his arm around me, and it's wonderfully comfortable. "You alright?" he asks.

I am definitely not alright. My ears are hot, and I'm suddenly aware of our breaths mingling. Crap- what if my breath stinks? What did I eat last?

My eyes flicker away as I reply, "I"m fine. Thanks." I pull myself out of his arms and clear my throat. My skin has goosebumps, and it's so much colder when we're not touching. When I glance his way, he's looking away and running his hand through his hair. Thank god he looks nervous too.

"Um," I say, "Sorry about that." I brush my hair behind my ears and gesture as I say, "Lead the way."

He lifts the branch up again, and he smiles as he says, "Of course. Watch your step."

I elbow him, and he chuckles.

What ever charge that was in the air dissipates,and we're both smiling as we climb our way back up the path.

"So," Kal says, "the dance is coming up. Is that something you're into?"

"Hm," I reply. "Large crowds, an enclosed room full of people impractically dressed, heavily sweating, as they try to show off their dance moves in the worst ways possible? Of course," I say with a shrug. "I'm like every other hip teenager."

"Wow," he laughs. "Please don't ever say hip teenager again. You sound like my mom."

There's a lighthearted tone in his voice, and I reply, "Noted. So what about this dance?"

He slows his pace. His voice is hesitant as he says, "Well, if it's something you're interested in, I was going to ask you."

"Oh." I'm such an idiot. "Are you asking me now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." He stops and turns to me. He scratches the back of his neck and says, "Sorry, I'm not good at this. Wait." He frowns suddenly and stills his posture. His hand goes to the hilt of his sword, and he asks, "Did you hear that?"

I stop and listen. There aren't any animal noises, which is strange. But in the distance, there's the faint sound of fighting, and blasts of magic reverberate off the trees. My eyes widen when I realize it's in the direction of where we're going.

I nod back at him, and he brings his finger to his lips. We slowly make our way up the path and try to step on the mossier, quiet parts of the ground. The air is suddenly tense around us as we draw closer to the noise. It's definitely female voices, and I wonder if Bloom and Icy are fighting again- it's been a common occurrence.

But I frown when we get to a clearing. A blonde girl in a pink top is on the ground, and over her is a darker haired girl. My eyes widen when I recognize the thin frame and the purple outfit.

It's the witch from the alley.


	14. Date Part II

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_Scarlet_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kal and I crouch behind a bush and survey the scene. There's a patch of grass smoking, and several areas have been incinerated by magic. They must have been fighting for a while. But why are they both out here in the first place?

Kal whispers, "The witch looks familiar. Isn't she the one from the alley?"

I nod and reply, "The blonde girl isn't someone I've seen at Alfea, but that's definitely the witch." It's weird that the girl hasn't transformed into a fairy though. Maybe she's exhausted herself? "Is this just a coincidence?"

"I don't know, but we need to help," Kal says. "How do you want to go about this? We can flank her while she's distracted, or you can use your illusion magic. We have the advantage in numbers, and the only disadvantage is that we don't know the extent of her magic."

My eyebrows furrow as I ask, "Would you be alright with that- me using my illusions?"

"I mean," he replies, "it'd be defending someone. Oh- that's not good."

Purple light flashes, and the blonde girl is thrown back again. The brunette floats to the ground and steps toward her.

Kal raises up, but I place my hand on his shoulder. I whisper, "I need to get closer to use my illusion. Can you distract her?"

Kal grins and says, "With my good looks, or my phantomblade?" He pats the hilt at his side.

I elbow him and roll my eyes, but he only grins back. Quietly, we make our way towards them while keeping close to the tree line. Luckily, we have the shade on our side, and the witch's back is to us. She's just a few strides away. A few more feet, and I'll be able to use my illusion.

And then Kal steps on a branch, and it cracks under his weight.

We make eye contact, and Kal mutters a curse.

Purple magic suddenly barrels towards us, and we dive out of the way. The magic slams into the nearest tree, and shards of bark and leaves go flying. By the time I'm back up, Kal's already got his blade drawn. Splinters have embedded themselves in my arms, and my shoulder looks pretty scraped. I ignore it as Kal advances on the witch.

I transform into a fairy. Kal dodges the witch's blasts, but it's only a matter of time before he's hit. But he is right about one thing- we outnumber her, and she can't focus on both of us at the same time.

I'm no good at light magic, and I'll have to get face to face to use any kind of illusion. It requires dark magic to work, though, and I want to keep it at a minimum.

The witch is in the air now, and she shoots at both of us. I close in on her, flying in a zigzag pattern to throw off her aim. The witch uses all her energy on me now as I shoot her back, and Kal uses the opportunity to check on the fairy on the ground.

I wave my hand, forcing a lesser ward around me. Her blasts deflect, and I can't tell if the fear in her eyes is from her remembering me or if she's at her limit. Either way, I keep shooting blasts, guiding her away from Kal and toward the forest. When we defeat her, I can use my magic to see if she's the one that enchanted my book. I mean, how can it not be her?

But then she says a spell I've never heard of, and the ground glows violet. Suddenly I'm falling. My wings are gone, and my clothes pull against my skin. I can't get a hold of my magic- it's like it's disappeared. It's hard not to panic, especially when the ground is coming to meet my face so soon. All I can do is adjust my positioning and hope I don't die.

There's wind whipping at my hair and clothes in one moment, and in the next, I slam against the ground with a deafening _crack_. For a moment, everything's dark and silent. Then, pain erupts throughout my back, my limbs, my head. The air is knocked out of my lungs. I force my eyes to open, to assess the damage, but everything's a blur, and the sunlight hurts. It's as if someone just painted a landscape and wiped their hand over the entire piece. I try to move, to breathe, but everything hurts.

Finally, there's air, and I slowly gather myself. I force myself up, despite the incredible discomfort of falling what felt like several stories. A painful heat sears my wrist though, and sharp pricks of pain scatter across my back. I'm surrounded by vines and leaves. At least it helped break my fall, but I don't remember it ever being there.

My body's too sluggish, and in my haste, I end up tumbling out of the bush with a grunt. There's a snicker, and I furrow my brows at the sound. Slowly, painfully, I push myself up with my good arm. My breath comes out staggered, and the world sways around me. The back of leg is warm and wet- I must be bleeding.

"What...did you do?" I say. Does my voice sound slurred? It's hard to concentrate, but it's not difficult looking at the fuzzy purple outfit in front of me now. But all I want to do is sleep and forget this is happening.

The witch laughs and replies, "It's rune magic." She gestures to the ground, and I spot wavy, purple lines glowing on grass. "This one binds fairy magic. I placed it for the other girl, but I'll guess you'll have to do instead."

Anger boils in my stomach. I don't really hear all of her words, but I definitely know what tone she's using- it's hateful and condescending, and it reminds me of home. I want her to suffer, I realize, to show her how strong I really am. The darkness inside of me claws its way up to the surface, and for a moment, there is no pain. _Show her what you really are, _it says. _Make her regret ever hurting you._

Her eyes widen as my outfit changes into that of a witch.

It's tempting to hurt her. She is standing in front of me, ready to finish me off. And though my legs are shaking, I manage to use the energy I have left to pull back and punch her in the face. I clip her at her jaw line, just like I want. My knuckles are bright with pain now, but the satisfied feeling of watching the witch fall is enough. But I've used up my adrenaline, and my knees buckle. My magic fades as I collapse.

"I don't need dark magic," I whisper to myself. "I don't need it."

_Not now. But you will._


	15. Date Part III

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIScarletIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

There's someone yelling my name. And then he's beside me on his knees, lifting me up. His hand is on my arms, my hair, my face. He says something, but it's all jumbled in my ears. Why does he sound so concerned?

I blink at him. The palm of his hand is against my cheek, and the warmth of his breath grazes my skin. He's so close, and the concern is evident on his face. The only people who care about me is Trish and my old nursemaid, but this, this is different, and I don't know what to make of it. And why am I seeing three eyes instead of two?

He says something again. His eyebrows are furrowed, and there are several creases at the bridge of his nose. Our foreheads almost touch. He's so warm, and he smells like winter pine.

It's Kal, I finally realize. He brushes a strand of my hair back. He tries not to panic, but I can see it in his eyes. "Scarlet?"

"...I'm fine," I finally say. My body is heavy though, and I have all of my weight on him.

He touches the back of my head, and I wince.

"Well, you're definitely not." He shakes his head. "You're covered in splinters and scrapes, and you just fell like a comet from the sky." He sighs and adds, "I tried to help, but I'm not used to using magic."

I frown, only making out a few of his words. Something about help and magic? I turn my neck back to where I fell. I guess that's why I didn't remember the bush being there. "So, you do magic?"

"You definitely need to see a medic," he says with a sigh. "But yes, I do. But not a lot. It's actually kind of a secret."

I shrug, replying, "We can be secret buddies, then."

He laughs and says, "I'm cool with that. Secret buddies?"

"Secret buddies," I nodd.

There's a low, melodic, noise. Though my vision isn't the best right now, it looks like the witch is diving through some hole in the air. A portal?

Kal tenses, but the witch is gone. "We should check on the other girl," he says. "But first, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um…six?"

"Yep. That's definitely not good," he says. "C'mon."

I nod and start to stand, but Kal places his hand behind my knees. I cry out, and Kal draws back, his eyes wide. There's that searing pain on the back of my leg again, and its then when I notice that my jeans are hot and wet.

"Scar…"

I blink up at him. "What?"

"A piece of the bush is stuck in your leg. I'm going to fix it though, okay?"

I say, "Just yank it ouUUUTTTT!" Kal rips the branch from my leg in that moment, and I scream. I almost bite the tip of my tongue off. There's hot blood pouring out of the wound now, and I arch my back at another wave of pain ripples through me. I can't think straight- not when my body is in agony like this.

The palm of Kal's hand is on my wound, and he says something under his breath. The pain gradually stops, and though blood still coats my leg, it feels as if the wound it gone. I don't know how long I've laid here, but I feel like I'm about to pass out.

I look up at Kal. There's blood on his hand and hoodie now, but he doesn't seem to care. I frown and ask, "You have healing magic?"

"I make things grow," he says. "In your case, I made your cells grow to close your broken blood vessels and skin." There's a sheen of sweat on his forehead now, and his breaths are more labored than before.

But that doesn't stop him from gathering me in his arms. Heat spreads over my face when I realize my hands are on his chest. But where else do I put them? My voice doesn't sound right as I say, "I thought you said you weren't going to make any moves?"

"I think you said something about moves?" he says. Shaking his head, he adds, "I don't trust your legs to carry you right now- you have a bad concussion and you've lost a lot of blood. And before you say you're fine, please remember that I promised to be a gentleman tonight, and that means taking care of you."

I'm not going to lie, it feels good to be held. "Well, you've already cursed tonight."

He rolls his eyes. "Alright, so that wasn't very gentleman of me. If I hadn't of stepped on that stupid twig though, you wouldn't be this injured. It deserves being cursed at." Kal shakes his head, and his voice grows serious. "I can't believe I let you get hurt like this."

Before I can reply, the blonde girl walks toward us, and in a moment, we're only a few feet away. It's weird being carried now, so I tell him to set me down. I still lean on him- only because I need support. It's definitely not because it feels nice.

"Thanks for helping me back there," the girl says. "I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't showed up. I'm Ember." She extends her hand to us, like it's a formal affair.

The fairy is gorgeous- long blonde hair, coral green eyes, full lips, not to mention her curves. I blink away from her, realizing I'm staring at her chest.

Kals shakes her hand and says, "I'm Kal, and this is Scarlet. What happened?"

She extends her hand to me, but I can't take it- not when my wrist is throbbing. Ember frowns, and after a moment, drops her arm and replies, "I was trying to find some wild rose hips for a beauty potion," she said, "and then I ran into the witch. Not sure what she was doing all the way out here, but she wanted a fight."

I nod, remembering my last encounter with her. I glance back at the girl. _Does Kal think she's hot? Wait, why am I thinking that? Of course he thinks she's hot. But he's not staring at her, at least. _"Are you alright?" I ask.

She arches her eyebrow and replies, "I could ask the same of you. You took a pretty nasty fall. Here, let me help with that concussion. Your voice is slurred." She presses her thumb to my forehead, and suddenly the haze on my mind clears.

Before I can ask, she says, "I see auras, and yours looked pretty jumbled," she smiles. "It takes away the symptoms for a little bit."

"Thanks," I say. Okay, so she's beautiful and nice. Not a big deal.

"I need to get her back to Alfea," Kal says. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Thanks, but I still need to find those rose hips," Ember replies. "I don't think that witch will be back."

"Are you sure?" I say. "It feels weird leaving you alone after a fight like that." And all for some rose hips?

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she smiles and looks at me. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Kal and I exchange glances, but Ember is already turning and waving back at us.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I ask.

"I think so. It's not like we can make her come with us," he shrugs. Then he looks at me, and his expression changes. "C'mon, we need to get you back."


	16. Date Part IV

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIScarletIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

We start walking back the way we came. I stumble a few times when we descend, and Kal takes the path down slowly. He holds my hand the entire time, and he glances back with a worried expression every few minutes.

I don't blame him. I've lost a lot of blood, and though the symptoms of my concussion are gone, by body still doesn't want to respond properly.

The sun's setting, and the forest is a shade darker than what it was. Noises have returned- the chirping of crickets and birds, the rustling of small animals moving under the thicket. There's a small stream nearby, and we wash up in it before hiking back down the path.

I still feel terrible, and it hurts to walk. My mind keeps picturing Kal's face when he found me on the ground. Does he really care that much about me? And where did he learn magic like that? I may be dead if it wasn't for him.

Kal breaks the silence, and his voice is hesitant as he says, "I'm-I'm sorry- about the date. You almost got you killed."

I blink in surprise. "I actually had a lot of fun," I reply. Except falling several stories. And getting a hole in my leg. There was something satisfying challenging someone to battle, and it had been awhile since I've gotten this injured. "Sorry I got blood all over you."

"Psh, don't worry about that! I'm just glad I could help." He pauses, and his voice drops as he adds, "But I wouldn't call seeing you fall fun." He chuckles suddenly, and I frown.

"Why are you laughing?"

"My roommate worked on a couple of missions with you," he says, "and he said you were difficult to work with." He helps me down from a rock and we make eye contact. "But I think we make a good team."

I smile, and he squeezes my hand. Pain flashes under my skin, and I wince and pull away. I didn't even realize he had grabbed the bad one.

"What's wrong?" There's alarm in his voice now.

"I think I sprained my wrist when I fell." I cradle my hand in the other. It's starting to swell, but it's not too terrible. I'll have to ice and bandage it when I get back.

"I'm good," I say. "Let's keep going."

But then I stumble. Kal catches me, and I curse under my breath.

"Slow down," he says. "You don't have to prove yourself or anything."

If I were on Illusa, my parents would have ordered me to get back up, to not show weakness. They would have sent me to my room without dinner just for wincing. But they were training up their child to be a witch, one of the darkest that's ever been known.

I glance back up Kal. Does he see the witch in me, or the fairy?

"C'mon," he says. He turns away and gets into a crouch. "Get on my back."

I take a step away. "Excuse me?"

His voice is firm as he says, "You're exhausted, and you've just fallen three stories. I'm taking you down the rest of the way."

I shake my head. "We're both going to end up tumbling down the mountain."

"The more you argue, the darker it'll get, and then we're both going to be in trouble." His tone is stern.

It is getting dark, but I don't reply. It's silent as we challenge each other. An owl hoots, and Kal remains crouched. He looks like a dork.

Finally, I sigh. "Fine." I grab my phone out my back pocket and turn the light on. "But I'm not letting us walk in the dark."

It's incredibly awkward, but soon his hands are under my thighs and I'm against his back. "See," he says, "that wasn't so hard."

I roll my eyes as he starts back down the path. I only have one arm around his chest, since I can't lock my hands. We're flush against each other, and his hair tickles my check. "So," I say, "who's your roommate?"

"Oh yeah." He turns his face slightly towards me. "Spencer- tall, dark hair. Overconfident, makes lots of jokes, dates dozens of girls."

"Oh, him." I roll my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder. "He's always wanting to charge into the situation, and I'm the one that has to bail him out and complete the mission."

"Sounds like him," Kal says. There's a pause, as if he'd debating something. But then he adds, "I think I know someone else that knows you. A monster of a guy named Jack."

My eyes widen, and my breath catches in my chest. _My fiancé._

"So you do know him," he says. My silence spoke for me.

"Both of our planets have an alliance," I say. "The ruling families come together every year for discussions and to host a gala in celebration. That's how I know him." I can't tell Kal I'm engaged. I mean, I'm only going to get married if I become a witch, and I refuse to let that happen. So what does it matter? It'll only ruin everything.

"Wait," Kal says, "Mohawk Jack's a prince?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You didn't know?" _And he still hasn't changed his hairstyle? _

His voice is hard as he says, "I mean, I don't really know the guy, but I've sparred with him a few times in class. So what were the galas like?"

The path widens, and Kal picks up his pace as it levels out.

"Pretty awful," I say. "My parents always made me go and put on a show. They'd make me do terrible things in front of everyone, and every year Bellatore would test their new weapons on me, so see if I was stronger. It's sort of planetary competition." The last one had been some type of biological that had made me hallucinate for hours.

Kal immediately stops walking. "Scarlet, that's terrible- like, that's sick. Who makes their own daughter do that?"

"Kal, I grew up on a cursed planet and was trained up to be one of the most powerful witches. To them, I'm their answer to conquering all of Magix," I say.

He shakes his head. "But doesn't that piss you off? Your parents treated you like a weapon instead of their child."

I can't look at him, not when all the horrible things I've done come flooding back. "Of course it does," I reply. My voice is as hard as his. "Why do you think I enrolled into Alfea behind their backs?" I shake my head. "That's why I have to end this stupid curse and become a fairy."

There's a moment of silence. Kal's voice drops. "I-I want you to know that I'm here for you, alright? You don't have to do everything on your own anymore."

I shake my head. My curse puts people in danger, and I don't want him involved like this. Or am I putting him in danger already? "It's better if I-"

"No," he cuts me off. "You've probably been taught not to rely on others, that having allies puts you in a position of betrayal. But you're not at Cloud Tower, and you're not on Illusa. We're friends, right? Friends work together and trust each other."

"It's because you're my friend that I don't want to put you in danger," I reply. "What if I can't let go of this darkness inside me? What if I hurt you?"

He adjusts his hold, and his hands slide to behind my knees. "I trust you."

I flatten my eyebrows. "You're not helping."

He laughs, and we finally come out on the main path. He turns right, and hidden behind some bushes is his motorbike.

I slide off of his back and say, "Well, that was an adventure. You think we'll see that witch again?"

"I sincerely hope not," he replies. "That was not the date I had planned."

I tilt my head and ask, "What did you have planned?"

He waves his hand. "I was going to have a picnic up in this cavern I found. Animals have probably eaten all the food by now, though." He smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Wait, you already had everything set up?" I shake my head. "I'm so sorry. You've hiked twice today?"

"It's not a big deal," he shrugs. "I just really wished you hadn't gotten so hurt. You're gonna bandage and ice your wrist, right? And you should probably take a warm bath to relax your muscles- but definitely take those splinters out first. Your aura or whatever's going to go back to normal soon, and you're probably going to pass out."

"Um..can you text me all of that?"

His phone is already in his hand as he replies, "I'm doing it right now."

I step up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kal."

He blinks, and his hand goes to where I kissed him. His dimple shows now as he says, "So the date wasn't a failure?"

"Not in the slightest," I smile.

And then I pass out.


End file.
